


Warming Up To Each Other

by sweetheart35



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gwaine is annoying, Leon may not be as patient as everyone thinks, Oneshot, Patrols, Winter, and unimaginative, but it's cute, cuddling for warmth, the title is unoriginal, this isn't as funny as I think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Gwaine are out on patrol. Gwaine gets cold. They cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up To Each Other

“Leon.”

No answer.

“Leon.” Gwaine hissed louder, just in case the older knight hadn’t heard. The two were currently out on patrol for the next three days, two days already behind them. And while Gwaine normally loved patrol, love getting away from Camelot for a bit, reminded him of the days before he became a knight(just the good days when he was out alone in the forest), he wasn’t so fond of this patrol.

It was snowing. And Gwaine hated the snow. It brought back memories of the not-so-good days (terrible days, where the cold crept in and limbs moved slowly, stiff with cold, and waking to find a lifeless body beside him) and on the cold days, Gwaine found himself more than grateful for the castle and the knight’s quarters.

Merlin, for some reason, loved the snow even when Arthur set him unnecessary tasks in it or shoved a handful down the back of his tunic. He had often tried roping Gwaine into walking with him in it and only succeeded a handful of times. Merlin was observant, however, and quickly picked up on Gwaine’s distaste for the winter weather and Gwaine had mysteriously found his pack packed a bit more warmly before patrols and he had no doubt that when he returned his room would already have a fire in it to ward off the chill.

“Le _on_.” Gwaine tried the same inflection that Arthur used with Merlin that never failed to annoy the younger man and was gratified to the see other man stir.

“What?” Leon snapped, his voice groggy. “You should be sleeping.” It had been deemed too cold for any vagabonds or bandits and so Leon and Gwaine had opted to make camp in a cave and sleep at the same time to help the night pass more quickly.

“It’s cold,” Gwaine said plainly and he heard Leon blow out an exasperated breath. He grinned.

“Yes, Gwaine, it is cold. That is what happens _in the middle of November_.”

“Can’t we light a fire?” Gwaine didn’t _mean_ to sound like he was whining…except he really sort of was. The fastest way to get Leon to agree to anything was to be as annoying as possible. One would have thought that Leon, being as seasoned as he was, would be able to tune out that sort of thing, but he had little to no patience for it. Gwaine personally thought it was because Leon most likely felt like the harried mother of the knights.

“Yes, Gwaine. Let’s light a fire with all the wet wood of the forest, shall we? Tell me, are you trying to kill us by suffocation?” Gwaine winced. Leon was in a worse mood than he thought.

“At least we wouldn’t freeze to death,” Gwaine grumbled petulantly.

“What do you propose we do? Cuddle?” Leon snapped. There was a long silence. “Gwaine…”

“It _is_ cold,” Gwaine said, shuffling closer. Leon hadn’t technically offered, but he also hadn’t technically rescinded that not-offer.

“Gwaine, no,” Leon said firmly. “I know Merlin packed extra blankets for you, use those.” Gwaine grinned wider. Merlin was the little brother of the group and the knights tended to get jealous if he showed one more favor than the others.

“I _am_ using those,” he told him. “And don’t be jealous. I’ll share.” And before Leon could say anything further, he pounced on Leon, the blankets flowing out behind him and giving him the appearance of an overgrown, hideously deformed bat. Leon shouted as Gwaine landed and there was a brief scuffle that ended when Gwaine managed to wrap his arms around Leon from behind, pinning his arms to his side.

“Isn’t this better?” Gwaine asked and Leon let out unintelligible grunt from where his face was smashed into his pack. But he stopped fighting so Gwaine took that as a ‘yes’ and let him go long enough to pull the blankets around them more tightly.

“Could you at least turn around?” Leon grumbled when Gwaine was settled again.

“What? Don’t you like cuddling?”

“I like cuddling fine,” Leon retorted. “Just not with you.”

“Don’t worry, Leon,”Gwaine told him cheekily. “You’ll warm up to me soon en – _oof!_ ” Gwaine tried to suck in air after Leon’s elbow made its acquaintance with his diaphragm.

“You’re right, Gwaine,” Leon said, notably more cheerfully than before. “This is much better. _Now go to sleep_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr! Username is Cherrysoda45!


End file.
